Je voudrais te manquer
by Thedevilofsong
Summary: Depuis qu'il a déposé sa démission en tant que capitaine du club de kendo, l'écart se creuse entre Takeshi et Narumi. One-shot Takeshi x Narumi.


Mwa ha ha ! J'arrive en trombe en tant que première française qui publie sur bamboo blade ! (j'ai besoin d'être fière de quelque chose, ne cassez pas mon délire, je vous prie)

Nature : One-Shot

Couple : Takeshi Iwahori x Narumi Chikamoto ^^ Persos pas connus du tout, et qu'on voit pendant un tome et demi à tout casser sur toute la série, mais je me suis trop attachée à eux ! TT^TT (pour ceux qui me connaissent : ouais, j'suis fan d'un couple hétéro, d'abord ! XD)

Disclamers : Les auteurs avaient pas fait leur histoire d'amour à ces deux là ! Faut bien que je fasse le boulot à leur place ! *SBAF* Non non, je plaisantais, les persos ne m'appartiennent en rien ^^ Juste qu'en effet, je trouvais ça dommage qu'on ne les voit pas plus, et vu que j'aime ce couple, j'ai écris en fonction de comment ça se serait passé (pour moi) si les auteurs l'avaient montré !

Voilàààà, bonne lecture =) en espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

><p><strong>Je voudrais te manquer<strong>

Bizarre. Takeshi Iwahori se trouvait décidément de plus en plus bizarre. Tout avait commencé lorsque le club de kendo du lycée Muroé était venu disputer un match amical dans le sien, le lycée Kamasaki. Il avait affronté Tamaki Kawazoé. Une fille haute comme trois pommes, une déesse miniature du kendo. Elle lui avait remit les idées à leur place. Il avait petit à petit laissé dépérir son enthousiasme pour ce sport, et elle l'avait ravivé. Sur l'instant, il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il faisait, à demander et redemander à l'affronter, encore et encore. Ça l'avait remit sur la voie du kendo et fait sortir de cette omnisciente flemmardise qu'il avait prit l'habitude d'appliquer à tout. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas là le problème. Il se sentait de mieux en mieux, plus complet, plus accompli. Non, ce qui n'allait pas, c'était cette espèce de creux en lui. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Il avait vu les situations s'inverser. Avant, ce creux était plein, et le reste était vide. L'exact opposé se trouvait aujourd'hui dans ce seul et même corps. Premier point bizarre. Le deuxième maintenant. Son intuition lui disait que ça avait un rapport avec Narumi. Non, en fait, c'était une évidence maintenant. Narumi Chikamoto était ce qu'on aurait pu appeler son second, lorsqu'il était encore capitaine de l'équipe de kendo, et elle occupait maintenant son poste. Lui, avait continué le kendo dans le dojo que tenait son oncle. Il avait laissé le club se ramollir en même temps que lui, et préférait repartir de zéro. Bien qu'il eut été un peu jaloux, il était content de voir que le club se reconstruisait petit à petit, Narumi le menant avec dynamisme et assumant ses fonctions de nouveau capitaine.

Non, ce qui posait vraiment problème, c'est qu'il se retrouvait régulièrement à la chercher du regard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la cherchait lui ? Ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe, et c'est vrai que les occasions pour la voir étaient rares. C'était souvent elle qui venait le tirer pour venir au club, c'est vrai. Et ils se voyaient aux entraînements, et dans d'autres circonstances toujours dans le cadre du club. Il avait fini par comprendre ce qui ne lui plaisait pas : il ne la voyait pratiquement plus. Non pas qu'ils se soient jamais mal entendus, c'est même le contraire, mais les occasions de discuter se faisaient plus rares. En fait, c'est vrai qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Ils étaient assez étrangement assortis, mais Narumi était maintenant une vraie bonne amie. Alors pourquoi son cœur se pinçait lorsqu'il mettait fin à la conversation par manque de sujet ? Il avait du s'attacher plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Pour compenser, il se rendait régulièrement au club. En fait, il venait passer le bonjour une ou deux fois par semaine, et suivait de temps en temps l'entraînement en même temps qu'eux. Il aurait aimé revenir un peu plus souvent, mais il ne faisait plus parti du club, et n'avait donc théoriquement pas le droit de se servir des locaux. Et il faisait parti d'un autre club maintenant, faire son entraînement dans un autre dojo n'avait pas de sens. De même qu'il la suivait inconsciemment à la trace. Le voilà qui cherchait des prétextes pour aller à la bibliothèque quand elle s'y rendait. Heureusement, elle lui facilitait un peu la tâche de son côté. Quand son tour était venu de faire de ménage de la classe, elle s'arrêtait souvent quelques minutes dans sa salle pour discuter de tout et de rien. Lorsqu'avaient lieu des match amicaux, il venait la voir s'il participait à un championnat, elle l'encourageait depuis les gradins. Toujours de façon silencieuse, son intense regard posé sur lui. Cette fois-ci, Takeshi était parvenu à décrocher la médaille d'argent. Épuisé, il avait laissé les membres de son club hurler de joie à sa place. Après s'être fait féliciter, s'être lavé, puis changé, il sorti du bâtiment. Il avait demandé à ses parents de repartir sans lui, restant encore un peu avec ses amis. Narumi arriva bientôt. Ses camarades partirent tous bientôt, et il resta ainsi seul avec elle. C'est alors qu'elle leva le sac plastique qu'elle avait à la main à hauteur de son visage. Son petit sourire discret ne l'avait pas quittée.

« Tu dois avoir faim. C'est un petit casse-croûte, pour te féliciter de ta victoire. »

Il lui en était plus que reconnaissant, son estomac se tordait depuis tout à l'heure, suppliant qu'on lui donne à manger. Ils s'installèrent sur un petit muret, le soleil commençant à descendre dans le ciel. Tandis que Takeshi satisfaisait son appétit, elle prit la parole.

« C'est dingue ce que tu as pu changer en si peu de temps. »

Un sourire taquin s'installa sur ses lèvres.

« Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ça t'a fait du bien.

- Oh ça va hein. »

Mais il souriait lui aussi. Court silence.

« On peut dire maintenant que tu dégages une véritable présence sur le terrain.

- Ah ?

- Oui. C'est presque la même qu'avant. Toujours aussi franche, légèrement agressive, mais on dirait qu'elle a gagné en maturité. Elle est plus... enfin... majestueuse... Sans pour autant être hautaine et froide. »

Il prit le temps de savourer ces mots qui résonnaient dans son oreille.

« Tu étais même... très beau... »

Il tourna brusquement le visage vers le sien. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées, et elle ne put soutenir son regard. Il ne sait pas ce qui le décida. Il posa fermement sa main sur celle de Narumi, et s'approcha un peu d'elle. Elle le regardait à nouveau, toujours aussi rouge.

« Narumi je... »

* * *

><p>Mwa ha haaaaa ! Final en suspens ! x) Nan très sérieusement, c'est au moment de l'écriture, j'ai sentis que ce one-shot là, j'allais le finir de cette façon là.<p>

Navrée si ça vous paraît fade, si j'ai pas mis les ptites fleurs et craquants hasards qui pimentent les shôjo, mais moi c"est comme ça que je les imagine. Ce sont des ados normaux quoi XD

Nya la, en espérant que ça vous a plu =)


End file.
